User talk:Edwardnorman
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Edwardnorman! Thanks for your edit to the Raven Thorne page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) WHALECOME! I noticed that no one really welcomed you to the wikia (with messages anyway) since the above is a automated message and all so whalecome to the crazy wikia of fanon where you get scared at users like Per who have great chars and make your own look bad. I hope you have fun in this wikia and drop a message if you need help or wanna rp anytime o/ Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 16:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your Iron God Slayer Magic page. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to create a Lost Magic or Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:23, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Welcome :3 Hi, i'm squishy and welcome to the fairy tail fanon page. btw i see you got smacked by per XD, next time read the rules. Btw there is alot of RP going on so have fun reading or making them, and another note there is one public event coming up soon about dragon slayer u are free to read what hapens in the exciting battle between dragon slayers. so relax enjoy and have fun :3 Squishyblob [Talk] 11:16AM UTC Friday, March 11 2016 If you drew it, you own it, you don't have to let anyone else use it. BTW, sorry for the late reply. 21:23:03 Mon Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, everything's fine as it is, but for Torture Magic, I'd add the Fairy Tail Attribution template and add the information in the FT wiki's article on it to the article to what you already have, since it's of the same name as a canon magic- any canon magic except Slayer and Lost Magic is of free use. Otherwise you should add your username in brackets after the name to differentiate your version of Torture Magic from the canon version. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:40, March 14, 2016 (UTC)